fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Poradnik vs. miecz
Szósty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Medyczka Aleksandra *Lichwiarka Agata *Patryk *Pan Aleksander *Król GargamelVlog *Książę Ahus *Książę Generator Frajdy (tylko wspomniany) *Wardęga (tylko wspomniany) *Jarosław Kaczyński Opis Sebastian postanawia zrobić coś ze swoim życiem, więc kupuje poradnik. Joanna jest zazdrosna o wszystko, a Paulina i Franciszka udają się do sąsiedniego królestwa w celu zawarcia sojuszu. Fabuła Król podszedł do królowej. Kobieta jako pierwsza podała mu rękę, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć. Co prawda korespondowali ze sobą, jednak spotkanie twarzą w twarz było czymś zupełnie innym. Nie stało się to, co miejsce miało w każdej produkcji Disney'a. Nie zakochali się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Przeciwnie, czuli się przy sobie wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Nie wiedzieli nawet jak zacząć temat. Całe szczęście, księżne wiedziały. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, szybko stanęły naprzeciwko gościa, bacznie go obserwując. - Jaką szkołę skończyłeś? - zapytała Franciszka. - I na jakich ocenach? - dodała Joanna. - Masz jakiś przyjaciół? - Palisz? - Pijesz? - Ćpasz? - Kim byli twoi rodzice? - Jaki masz status materialny? - Stać cię na utrzymanie rodziny? - Chcesz mieć dzieci? - Jaką masz grupę krwi? - Dzięki za pomoc, - wtrąciła Paulina. - ale poradzę sobie. GargamelVlog odetchnął cicho, gdy kobiety przestały zadręczać go pytaniami. Ahus przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zainteresowaniem, po cichu współczując bratu. Wykorzystując fakt, że wszyscy są zajęci gośćmi, Sebastian dał cichy sygnał Joannie, by wyszła z nim na zewnątrz. Królewna upewniła się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, po czym poszła za nim. - Jesteś zazdrosna? - zapytał. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wiał coraz chłodniejszy wiatr, przez co stanie na zewnątrz bez jesiennego okrycia było dość nieprzyjemne. - Mogłabym nakrzyczeć na ciebie i dobitnie wyjaśnić ci, że nie jestem, ale jak mam się czuć, gdy trzymasz się z nią za rękę? - Przecież sama mówiłaś, że muszę sobie znaleźć dziewczynę na jedną kolację. - Tak, ale nie sądziłam, że to będzie aż tak irytujące. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Widząc, że na jej licu złość ustępuje miejsca smutkowi, ułożył dłoń na jej policzku, po czym styknął się z nią czołem. - To tylko chwilowe. - powiedział. - Przecież pamiętasz, że tylko udaję. Bo pamiętasz, nie? - Tak, tak. - starała się unikać jego wzroku, skupiając swój w wierzbie naprzeciw. - Dobra, lepiej tam wracajmy. Zaraz zaczną się zastanawiać co tak długo robimy. - Idź pierwsza. Ja wejdę później. Wiesz, żeby nie było. Szatynka posłała mu krótki uśmiech, po czym wróciła do środka. Jak się spodziewała, nikt nawet nie zauważył jej odejścia. Paulina zauważając, iż jej narzeczony czuje się osaczony, co nie było niczym dziwnym biorąc pod uwagę to, że wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niego, by dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć, wzięła go na stronę. Ahus pokręcił głową, jednak szybko wyczuł beznadziejność swojej sytuacji. Teraz to on stał się centrum ich uwagi. - Siadaj! - powiedziała z uśmiechem Franciszka klepiąc go po plecach tak mocno, że osunął się na krzesło mimowolnie. Wszyscy ustawili swoje meble wokoło niego, tworząc kółko. - Jak tam droga? - Całkiem znośna. - Nie potrzebujesz może drobnej pożyczki? - zapytała Agata. - Nie macie problemów w królestwie? Bo jak coś, to mój skarbiec zawsze stoi przed wami otworem! Ahus jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Lichwiarka zasmuciła się, bo wiedziała, że z księcia mogłaby zedrzeć ostatni grosz poprzez odsetki. - Masz może czystym przypadkiem smocze jajo? - spytała Aleksandra, jednak spotkała ją taka sama odpowiedź jak wyżej. "Zabijcie mnie już lepiej" ~ pomyślał. GargamelVlog i Paulina wyszli do ogrodu. Chcieli chociaż spróbować poznać się lepiej, a w otoczeniu gości było to dość trudne, jeżeli nie niemożliwe. - Masz fajne koleżanki. - zaczął mężczyzna. - Takie rozmowne. Chyba nie mieszkają zbyt blisko, prawda? Na te słowa królowa roześmiała się. - Mieszkają w tym pałacu. To moje siostry. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko żart, jednak gdy przyszło do przykrego zderzenia z rzeczywistością, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest źle. - A czemu nie mogą mieszkać same? Są już chyba dorosłe. - Tak, Franciszka jest nawet starsza. Kiedyś miały własne pałace. Radziły sobie całkiem dobrze. Chyba. Franciszka przyszła raz na obiad. No i została, bo nie chciało jej się wracać. A Joanna przyszła do mnie jak miała koszmar w nocy, no i też została. Jakoś nie mam serca ich wyrzucić. Król westchnął cicho. Jeżeli weźmie Paulinę za żonę, będzie miał z pewnością najwspanialsze szwagierki na świecie, przez co jego życie obróci się w koszmar. - Swoją drogą, GargameluVlog... - odezwała się kobieta, jednak ten po chwili jej przerwał. - Mów mi Gargamel. W końcu mamy być małżeństwem. - Racja. Więc, chyba najwyższy czas omówić sprawy obrony państwa. Voldemort przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z niezadowoleniem. Kolejna osoba do zabicia w niedalekiej przyszłości. Zaczynała coraz śmielej wyobrażać sobie siebie w roli monarchini. A droga do tego wcale nie musiała być trudna! Wystarczyło wyjść za Aleksandra, namieszać mu w głowie i zbuntować przeciwko rodzinie królewskiej. Kto wie, może uda jej się dokonać morderstwa jego rękami? Aleksandra zaczynała żałować, że zgodziła się udawać partnerkę Sebastiana. Nudziło jej się. Usiadła więc przy stole, zajadając się krewetkami. Aleksander rozgadał się o ślubie jaki już zaplanował, a Joanna przeklinała pod nosem. Gdy do środka wróciła para królewska, Ahus momentalnie podniósł się z krzesła, podbiegając do brata. Miał dość tego otoczenia, pragnął jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść. - Coś ty taki wystraszony? - zapytał król, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Znajdź sobie może jakąś białogłową. Królowa ma siostry. - O, serio? Gdzie one są? - w odpowiedzi Gargamel skinął głową w stronę księżnych. - O nie. Noc minęła w miarę spokojnie. GargamelVlog i Ahus otrzymali własne komnaty. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że póki nie dojdzie do ślubu, narzeczeni nie będą dzielić łoża. Dla Pauliny było to dość wygodne wyjście, bowiem wolała spać sama. Na śniadaniu siedziała sama królowa. Nalewała sobie gorącej herbaty do filiżanki, gdy do jadalni wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Kobieta podniosła głowę, po czym uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie na widok Ahusa. - Dzień dobry. - Dobry, dobry. - odparł, siadając naprzeciwko. - Reszta śpi? - Jak zawsze o tej porze. Franciszka pewnie klasycznie zje śniadanie po czternastej. Gargamel zawsze tak długo śpi? - Nie wiem czy to on śpi długo, czy ja krótko. Słysząc to, królowa roześmiała się. - Racja, w końcu dopiero co wzeszło słońce. - zauważyła. - Właściwie, to jak wygląda konkretnie wasza sytuacja z pranksterami? - Beznadziejnie. - książę nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz, nie odrywając jednocześnie wzroku od swojej rozmówczyni. - Mają swojego dowódcę. Nazywa się Wardęga i z błędem pisze słowo królestwo. Wywierają oni duży wpływ na ludzi. W sensie, najpierw im dokuczają, upokarzają publicznie, a potem mają pretensje jak ci chcą odwetu. Najgorsze jest to, że część mieszkańców popiera ich działania. - Ou. - Dlatego Gargamel podjął tak szybkie kroki. Nie możemy czekać. W przeciwnym razie naszemu królestwu grozi zagłada, a jemu samemu detronizacja. Wardędze bardzo zależy na koronie królestwa YouTube. - Ktoś został w ogóle w waszym państwie by pilnować tam porządku? - Tak. Nasz najmłodszy brat pełni rolę regenta. Może kojarzysz? Generator Frajdy. - A, kojarzę. Ciekawe ma imię. - Po dziadku. W tym momencie do sali weszła Franciszka. Przeciągnęła się, po czym usiadła obok siostry, posyłając im obu przyjazny uśmiech. Paulina nie mogła się nadziwić. - Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała królowa, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. - Tak, a czemu pytasz? - Zazwyczaj śpisz o tej porze. Blondynka z uśmiechem machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. - Giermkowie nawalali się za moim oknem. Chyba o moją rękę, czy coś. No, ale głośno byli strasznie i przez tych idiotów nie wyspałam się. Ale udało mi się przeczytać wiadomości, które przyniósł mi gołąb. Wiedzieliście, że sąsiednie królestwo mocno się rozrosło? - Które? - Chodzi o to, które ma biedronkę w godle? - zapytał Ahus, na co ta pokiwała twierdząco głową. - A, to wiem które. - Ja też. - dodała królowa. - No i tak pomyślałam, może byśmy nawiązali z nimi jakąś współpracę? Gospodarczą na przykład. Co wy na to? - Ja się nie wtrącam w politykę. - odparł książę. Paulina zastanowiła się chwilę. Franciszka miała rację, wypadałoby w końcu otworzyć się na inne państwa. A wizja nowego i rozwiniętego zarazem królestwa w roli sojusznika wydawała się być kusząca. - Musimy ich koniecznie odwiedzić. Kto się pisze? - na to pytanie blondynka podniosła rękę. - Świetnie! Ahus, ty nie? - Nie, dzięki. Ja sobie zostanę i kwiatki powącham, czy coś. Swoją drogą, nie miałyście jeszcze jednej siostry? - Joanna? Pewnie śpi. Tymczasem w mieście. Karczma zawsze była chętnie odwiedzanym miejscem. Mieszały się tam grupy społeczne, jednak zdecydowanie najczęściej można było spotkać tam chłopów i niższych rangą handlarzy. Dlatego panował tam względny spokój. Do czasu aż ktoś nie postanowił odwiedzić tego miejsca. Do środka weszło dwóch strażników. Na ich widok wszyscy od razu uciszyli się, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. - Powstać! - zawołał jeden z nich donośnym głosem. Wszyscy posłusznie wykonali jego polecenie. Po chwili przez próg przeszła królewna, której głowę zakrywał czarny kaptur. Obok był Aleksander, który na widok uchylających czoła poddanych zagwizdał. - Nigdy ci się to nie znudzi, prawda bro? Kobieta uniosła dumnie głowę, celowo wydłużając czas w którym pozostali musieli stać. - Nie, nigdy. Po tych słowach, z uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do zajętego już stolika. - W sumie, to ja wolałabym tu usiąść. Nie musiała czekać ani chwili. Kelner szybko zajął się powolnymi klientami, przy czym własnoręcznie wyrzucił ich z knajpy. Zadowolona szatynka usiadła, po czym zwróciła się do kelnera. - Cielęcina z czerwonym winem półwytrawnym, cebulką i... w sumie, to nie wiem. Zaskocz mnie. Kelner stanął jak wryty, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. Aleksandrowi zrobiło się go trochę żal, więc postanowił przejąć inicjatywę. - Bro, to jest knajpa dla biedoty. - Serio? To po co tu przyszliśmy? - Zacytuję cię; "chcę zobaczyć jak będą się kłaniać, gdy wejdę!". Królewna zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym udało jej się przypomnieć sobie ten moment. - A no tak! Mają tu coś do jedzenia? - Poza kaszą to chyba nic. - W takim razie zadowolę się wodą. - odparła z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem. - To ja piwo. - mówiąc to, zwrócił się do kelnera. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, po czym odszedł do kuchni. Joanna podparła podbródek ręką, wpatrując się w Aleksandra. Goniec uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się lekko. - Twoja dziewczyna ssie. - powiedziała w końcu. - Tak, wiem. - Ale w negatywnym sensie. - brunet roześmiał się, na co ta wywróciła jedynie oczami. - Ja nie żartuję. Co cię tak śmieszy? - Poniekąd ta gra słów. - odparł spokojnie. - No i ciężko mi jest brać twoje uwagi do serca, bo mówisz tak o każdej mojej dziewczynie. - Dramatyzujesz. - Kiedy ostatni raz jakaś się mną zainteresowała, to oskarżyłaś ją o zdradę stanu i kazałaś ściąć. A potem wysłałaś mi jej głowę na walentynki. - To nie było bezpodstawne. Zdradzała cię z miejscowym grajkiem. - Czekaj, co?! - No. A ty mi okrucieństwo zarzucasz. Kelner podszedł do nich, podając zamówienia. Aleksander upił solidny łyk piwa, podczas gdy Joanna starała się wmówić sobie, że lubi pić wodę. - Ale Voldemort nie jest zła. - ciągnął. - Jest kochana, miła, da się z nią dogadać, no i przecież moją bro nie zostanie. - W to nie wątpię. Jest na to za brzydka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, biorąc kolejny łyk napoju. - A co byś zrobiła, gdybym powiedział ci, że zaprosiłem Voldemorta, by zjadła z nami? - Powiedziałabym ci, że jesteś idiotą, wylałabym na ciebie zawartość tej szklanki, wyrzekłabym się ciebie i rozkazała zakopać cię żywcem. A czemu pytasz? - A tak sobie. Do stolika podeszła wyżej wspomniana kobieta. Ugięła lekko kolana, po czym zajęła miejsce obok swojego narzeczonego. Nie była ani przestraszona, ani zawstydzona. Przeciwnie, uśmiechała się, a pewność siebie biła z jej spojrzenia. Joanna od razu spoważniała. Aleksander szybko zauważył, jak ze złości trzęsą jej się dłonie. - Dobrze, że ci jednak nie powiedziałem. - odetchnął. - To... Co tam u was? Wyczuwszy negatywną atmosferę, brunet zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad zmianą tematu. Musiał znaleźć coś, co by je połączyło. Nie ukrywał, byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej, gdyby przestały życzyć sobie po cichu śmierci. Po chwili go olśniło. - Bro, Voldemort pisze fanfiki! Królewna uniosła brwi, podczas gdy blondynka zarumieniła się lekko. Faktycznie, pisała, jednak rzadko kiedy pokazywała je światu. Aleksander również nie miał przyjemności przeczytać chociaż jednego z nich, jednak mógłby dać odrąbać sobie rękę za to, że były coś warte. - Naprawdę? - zapytała Joanna, na co ta pokiwała twierdząco. - O. Zakładam, że nie masz ich przy sobie? - blondynka pokręciła głową. - Wyślij mi gołębiem. Chętnie przeczytam. Sebastian postanowił w końcu coś ze sobą zrobić. Krzyżakiem był świetnym i nikt nie mógł tego zakwestionować. Ile to już ziem przyłączył do królestwa Fandomu? Ile niewiernych nawrócił? Nie mniej, jedna kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju. A mianowicie: bycie z kimś. Oczywiście, nie dręczyły go problemy typu "czy oby napewno do siebie pasujemy", bo to była kwestia bezsporna. Widział w swoim życiu wiele. Doskonale znał przykład Romea i Julii, których swoją drogą poznał podczas jednej z wypraw. Również i Zbyszko i Danusia pozostawali dalekim wzorem. By więc nadać swojemu związkowi więcej namiętności, kupił książkę "Jak być dobrym kochankiem". Niestety, nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć "Jak być dobrym sekretnym kochankiem", jednak miał nadzieję, że rady będą uniwersalne. Usiadł na fontannie, rozpoczynając lekturę. Jeżeli masz w dłoniach naszą książkę oznacza to, że twoja niewiasta nie jest z ciebie do końca zadowolona. "Wcale nie!" ~ pomyślał, jednak nie przerwał czytania. Nie martw się! Ta książka jest dla ludzi takich, jak ty! Wraz z ekspertami opracowaliśmy parę niezadownych tricków dzięki którym staniesz się mężczyzną na miarę naszego wieku! Lekcja pierwsza: Bicie się o honor. Czytałeś "Krzyżaków"? Jeżeli nie, nic nie szkodzi, a jeżeli tak, to dużej różnicy nam to nie robi. Nie mniej, musisz uświadomić WSZYSTKIM, że to twoja białogłowa, a nie ich, jest najpiękniejsza na świecie. Jak nie uwierzą, to nie ma rady, musisz im dołożyć. A co robić, jeżeli są od ciebie znacznie więksi? No cóż, na to rady nie mamy. Ale może twoja niewiasta doceni fakt, że dałeś się dla niej połamać? Sebastian spojrzał przed siebie. Niedaleko stało dwóch rycerzy, których widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Prawdopodobnie byli to ludzie króla GargamelaVlog. Nie byli nadto umięśnieni, z postury przypominali jego. "Teraz, albo nigdy" ~ pokrzepił się w duchu, po czym ruszył. - Hej, ty! Rycerze spojrzeli na niego. Byli niemalże identyczni. Takie same twarze, które można było odróżnić jedynie dzięki bliźnie jednego z nich. Byli blondynami o jasno-zielonych oczach. Nawet piegi rozmieszczone były prawie tak samo. Na widok Sebastiana, uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie. - Witaj! - powiedział jeden z nich. - Ty musisz być Wielkim Mistrzem Krzyżackim. Wiele o tobie słyszeliśmy. - Naprawdę? - Tak, jesteś wrogiem numer jeden w piętnastu królestwach. Krzyżak uśmiechnął się nieskromnie. Doskonale wiedział, że pewnego dnia te ziemie również pokona. - Dziękuję. Miło, że ktoś mnie jeszcze kojarzy. - po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie zagadał do nich, by porozmawiać o pozycji społecznej. - Wracając. Musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić. Mówiąc to, założył ręce na biodra, chcąc zrobić groźną minę. Nie był jednak pewny, czy oby na pewno mu to wyszło, bowiem bliźniacy nie wyglądali ani trochę na przestraszonych. - Słuchamy. Sebastian wziął wdech. - Moja niewiasta jest ładniejsza od waszych! Blondyni wymienili się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Krzyżak miał nadzieję, że jednak go nie zaatakują. Jakby nie patrzeć, mieli przewagę liczebną. - Moja ukochana zmarła pół roku temu na dżumę. - powiedział nieco oszołomiony rycerz z blizną. - O. Czyli, że leży w grobie? - Tak. - I jej ciało się rozkłada. - blondynowi zatrzęsła się warga. Jego brat obserwował tę wymianę zdań z zainteresowaniem. - Czyli, że moja niewiasta jest od niej ładniejsza, bo jej ciało trzyma się kupy! Mężczyźni popatrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Krzyżak z dumą spojrzał na pierwszy rozdział swojej książki. "No, zaliczone - pomyślał. - Teraz kolejna część". Jednak gdy chciał się oddalić, poczuł na ramieniu czyiś uścisk. - Ty, za kogo ty się masz?! - oburzył się blondyn bez blizny. - On dopiero co przeszedł terapię! Sebastian spojrzał na rycerza z którym rozmawiał wcześniej. Leżał on na chodniku, głośno łkając. Szatyn uniósł brwi. Nie chciał doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, jednak skąd miał wiedzieć, że jest aż tak wrażliwy? - Sorki. - odparł zmieszany. - Nie chciałem. - blondyn nawet go nie słuchał. Rzucił mu rękawicę pod nogi, po czym rozgrzał dłonie. - Wo, wo, wo! Stary, ale nie popadajmy w paranoję. Ja do ciebie nic nie mam. Rozejdźmy się jak cywilizowani ludzie. - rycerz zmarszczył brwi. Sebastian przełknął ślinę, po czym szybko wziął się w garść. - Nie boję się ciebie. Gołębie w mgnieniu oka poderwały się z ziemi, odlatując, gdy Sebastian przebiegł pomiędzy nimi niczym burza. Za nim gnał rycerz, dzierżąc w dłoni miecz. Na jego twarzy malował się gniew oraz żądza zemsty. Jasne, że krzyżak nie odczuwał strachu. On był przerażony, lecz gdyby ktoś pytał, to wyjaśni, że po prostu nie chciał zrobić nowemu koledze krzywdy. Blondyn był coraz bliżej. Sebastian rozejrzał się, jednak nie znalazł odpowiedniej kryjówki. Poza jedną. Nie było to co prawda honorowe, ale czego się nie robi, gdy jest się postawionym pod ścianą? Kopnął w drzwi, na co te otworzyły się z hukiem. Agata podniosła wzrok znad pieniędzy, podczas gdy krzyżak staną za jej krzesłem. - Cześć Sebastian. - wypaliła. - Mi ciebie też miło widzieć. Do izby wbiegł zdyszany rycerz. Szatyn zamarł, licząc w duchu, że jego przyjaciółce uda się coś zdziałać. - O, Roger. - uśmiechnęła się lichwiarka. - Przyszedłeś spłacić długi? Na jej widok, blondyn zbladł, upuszczając broń. Cofnął się o krok, wahając się, czy warto mu jeszcze atakować przeciwnika. Sebastian natomiast uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - To nie koniec, gnojku! - rzucił rycerz, po czym z dumą odszedł. Kobieta uniosła brew, wzruszając ramionami. - Dziwny jesteś. - stwierdziła, zapisując nowe informacje do księgi dłużników. - Na polach bitew nikt ci nie straszny, a we własnym kraju dokuczają ci obcy. Mężczyzna nie miał sił, by jej odpowiedzieć. Usiadł obok biurka, odkładając książkę na blat. - "Jak być dobrym kochankiem" - przeczytała tytuł, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - Wow, naprawdę cię wzięło na związek z Aleksandrą. - Słucham? - Bo po co byś kupował tę książkę? Jeżeli potrzebujesz rad, to nie musisz prosić obcych autorów, którzy swoją drogą nie mają zbyt dobrej opinii. Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz do mnie. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że Aleksandra oficjalnie była jego partnerką. - Tak, dzięki. Dzisiaj zerwaliśmy. Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. Uznała, że musi być mu strasznie ciężko, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości myślał tylko co powiedzieć, by kłamstwa nie wyszły na jaw. - Uznaliśmy, że nie jest nam pisane. Wiesz, zbyt duża rozbieżność w poglądach. A co u ciebie? - Skoro nie jesteście już parą, to po co ci ta książka? - Czemu musimy ciągle mówić o mnie?! - U mnie nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Po tych słowach, jak na zawołanie, ze schodów zszedł niski, otyły mężczyzna o siwych włosach. Ubrany był w królewskie szaty, które wyglądały, jakby zakładane były w pośpiechu. Na widok Agaty, gość uśmiechnął się, mrugając do niej. - Do zobaczenia następnym razem Agaciu! - wysłał jej pocałunek, po czym chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł. - Kto to był? - zapytał Sebastian. - On? - przez cały ten czas kobieta nie odrywała wzroku od pracy. - Jarosław Kaczyński. Król jednego z królestw. Znaczy, tak naprawdę nie jest królem, ale na tamtych ziemiach troszkę się pokomplikowało. - Jesteście razem? - Nie, to tylko chwilowy romans. Jestem wierna Salvadorowi. - Wierna powiadasz? - Harem to trochę inna sprawa. Mam kilkunastu facetów, którzy wiedzą, że są jednymi z wielu i nie przeszkadza im to. Poza tym, co ja poradzę, że politycy mnie uwielbiają? Karoca zatrzymała się. Słudzy otworzyli drzwi, by królowa i królewna wyszły na zewnątrz. Znajdowały się w sąsiednim królestwie. Ku ich zdziwieniu, wydawało im się być całkiem podobne do ich ziem. Nawet powietrze miało podobny zapach, a ludzie mijający je, przypominali ich ludność. Jeden z nich nawet aż za bardzo. - Hej, czy to Patryk? - Paulina szturchnęła w ramię siostrę, wskazując wzrokiem na znajomego. Faktycznie. Tak samo jak on nie mógł wyglądać nikt. Blondyn szybko je zauważył. Zmieszał się lekko, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem. Przyśpieszył kroku, jednak te szybko zagrodziły mu drogę. - Zgubiłeś się? - zapytała królewna. - Bo z tego co kojarzę, to nie nasz pałac. - Naprawdę? - udał zdziwionego, co wychodziło mu marnie. - Oh, kto by pomyślał? Musiałem zabłądzić. - Musisz mieć serio beznadziejną orientację w terenie. Siostry doskonale wiedziały, że zmyśla, jednak czekały, aż ten sam się przyzna. - Popracuję nad nią. A tymczasem będę się zmywał, cześć! Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyminął je, po czym uciekł. Kobiety wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Będziemy mieć go na oku. - stwierdziła królowa, na co blondynka skinęła głową. W towarzystwie strażników weszły do środka. Miały jeden cel: nawiązać przymierze. W końcu sojuszników nigdy za wiele, a wizja wojny czyhała nad całym światem, a szczególnie nad Unią Zjednoczonych Królestw Wiki. Ostatnimi czasy zarządzanie coraz gorzej się sprawdzało. W środku również niczego nie brakowało. Elegancko urządzone wnętrze radowały oczy monarchiń. Już w progu powitał je sługa, który skłonił się nisko. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Poza szarymi włosami i niepokojąco chudą sylwetką, charakteryzował go długi nos. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, co spowodowało, że wyglądał uroczo. - Miło mi was gościć. - zaczął. - Panie zapewne z Najwyższego Królestwa. - Nie do końca. - odparła Paulina. - Jesteśmy z Królestwa Fandomu. Mężczyzna od razu spochmurniał. Cały jego urok prysł natychmiast, a na jego miejsce weszło znużenie. - O. W takim razie sala tronowa prosto. - odburknął. - Znajdziecie drogę. Szatynka posłała siostrze pytające spojrzenie, na co ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Najwyraźniej na tych ziemiach byli goście ważni, ważniejsi i tacy, którzy nie obchodzą nikogo. Postanowiły jednak nie zniechęcać się po pierwszym wrażeniu. Poszły we wskazanym kierunku, by po chwili znaleźć się na miejscu. Tron stał na środku, podobnie jak u nich. Siedziała na nim zielonowłosa kobieta o niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w złotą suknię, a jej głowę zdobiła korona. Na widok swoich gości, uniosła z zaciekawieniem brwi, a kąciki jej ust lekko uniosły się. - Widzę, że moje królestwo cieszy się coraz większą popularnością. Ton głosu miała przesiąknięty poczuciem wyższości. Jako, że jej fotel był wysoki, królowa i królewna wydawały jej się małe, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości były prawie tego samego wzrostu. "Już jej nie trawię" ~ pomyślała Franciszka. A najciekawsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zielonowłosa wcale nie była królową. Kategoria:Odcinki